


Poker Face

by Kiraly, Minutia_R



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M, Silly, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: Poker is a stupid game.





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> Minutia's notes: I've decided to start posting some ficlets that had previously only been on tumblr; this is one of them. It was inspired by [a comment thread on gjuerne's illustrations of JStevens' fic](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/82579735).
> 
> Let me be perfectly clear: I haven’t played poker since I was a younger teen, or strip poker ever. I was certainly never any good at it. So this is probably wildly inaccurate in addition to being the most godawful crack. I apologize to anyone who knows anything about poker.
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this, Kiraly drew it, and here we are.
> 
> Kiraly's notes: This was one of those "I read it and I had to draw it" moments. Look, I don't make the rules, that's just how it is.

“I thought you didn’t know how to play poker,” said Emil.

“I don’t,” said Lalli. Tuuri had tried to teach him once, but he couldn’t see the point. She hadn’t explained the part about taking off your clothes, though. Not that Lalli wanted to look at Tuuri without her clothes on, and if he did, there was the sauna. But Emil liked privacy in the bath. He was weird. Lalli wondered for the thousandth time why he even put up with him. Then he looked at his cards again. The ones with the pictures that looked a bit like people were supposed to be better. There were four of each picture in the deck; Lalli had looked through it while Emil was explaining the rules. And if you got matching pictures, that was very good.

The one with the Q in the corner was out–there had already been two others since Emil had last shuffled the cards. But he would keep the J. And the two–numbers weren’t as good as pictures, but he was holding the only two he’d seen, so there were bound to be more of them in the pile. “I’ll take three cards,” he added.

Emil took three himself, and his cautiously hopeful face fell as soon as he looked at them. Good.

When it was time for them to put their cards down, Lalli displayed his without comment. He’d managed to pick up some twos and another one of the Js too.

“Lalli, that’s a full house,” said Emil. “How…?”

None of Emil’s pictures matched. Lalli shrugged, then made a little _go on_ gesture with his hand. He was still wearing both gloves, although he’d had to push back his hood earlier when Emil had a lucky hand. Emil had already lost both gloves, boots, socks, jacket and pants. Really, this probably would be more fun if they both took their clothes off, but Lalli wasn’t about to give Emil anything he hadn’t earned.

Emil’s voice was muffled in his undershirt as he pulled it over his head. “I don’t believe in magic. I _don’t_ believe in magic …”

You weren’t supposed to let what you were thinking show on your face. That was one of the rules. But since Emil couldn’t see anyway, Lalli let his eyes travel over the muscles of Emil’s chest, and the light springy hairs that covered them, down to the softness of his belly. Then Emil finished taking off his shirt and Lalli focused on his little cardboard rectangles again.

Poker was a stupid game. It was annoying, how much more of it Lalli was going to have to play in the future.


End file.
